


THE FALL OF SKYWALKER

by bi_furious1



Series: STAR WARS [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: Episode IIIBecoming lost in lustful sensation Rey Skywalker is pushing herself to the absolute limit.With her Mistress Ahsoka Tano by her side, Rey further explores her body and these erotic feelings.But finally confronting her Darkside may reveal a dangerous secret…
Relationships: Rey & Ahsoka Tano, Rey (Star Wars)/Ahsoka Tano
Series: STAR WARS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153403
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Star Wars Kink Meme





	THE FALL OF SKYWALKER

Arriving at the entrance of the ancient temple Rey twisted to watch the suns set; orange light gently cascading over the brunette before she was finally shrouded in darkness.

Already Rey had learnt so much from Ahsoka Tano and yet she was more conflicted than ever before; Since awakening this new lust deep within her the brunette had become infatuated with it; desperate to stoke those flames and escape into the blissful blur of orgasmic sensation.

Whilst alone on the Millennium Falcon Rey had concocted more energy with the stirring of her fingers yet try as she might she could not experience this new power without Ahsoka present. What did this mean? Could a want for such light lead to anything but darkness?! Knowing she must trust in her Mistress, she sought answers from the legendary Jedi once more.

Tugging at her filthy rags Rey sighed; having soiled and destroyed both her grey and white robes in their previous orgasmic encounters, the girl had turned to her original scavenger garb. Wrapped in these dirty tan garments, Rey couldn’t help but feel like she had regressed. And yet, with her belt cutting uncomfortably into her hip, the brunette was embarrassed to discover how much she had grown since her days starving in the deserts of Jakku; leaving the robes uncomfortably tight and revealing.

Reaching a large ornate chamber in the bowels of the temple Rey finally spotted her teacher; freezing in the doorway:

Faced away from the gawking girl; the orange woman sensuously bathed herself in a large circular pool of oil.

Sensing her approach Ahsoka opened her eyes, addressing the uncomfortable intruder:

“We must return to the issue of trust.”

Knelt in the shallow bath the naked woman poured the viscous liquid over an orange shoulder, Rey watching in amazement; her Mistress making no effort to cover herself:

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, the brunette finally stepped forward, boots splashing into the pool as she reached the waiting Jedi, beseeching the sensuous woman:

“If you’d rather not do this now-”

“-You have proven obstinate and undisciplined.”

Cutting Rey off harshly Ahsoka continued washing herself in the oil:

“One must let go of her inhibitions if she truly wishes to know who she is.”

“Please…” Rey murmured, stepping deeper into the pool to present her lightsaber to the Jedi once more: “I won’t fail you again.”

Finally arising, thick droplets of the strange oil ran lazily down the elegant curve of Ahsoka’s back. Twisting sensuously the Jedi met the brunette’s astonished gaze, taking the lightsaber from her hand:

“Do you have something?” Rey asked awkwardly, “a cowl or something you can put on??”

Revealed in all her naked glory the brunette swallowed hard; gaze traveling up and down the orange woman before her. Taking in Ahsoka’s glistening curves, Rey was transfixed by her Mistress’ beauty. Full breasts and hips dwarfing the brunette’s own; her only clothing being the thick leather belt she wore to hold her twin lightsabers.

Smiling softly, Ahsoka gesticulated to the shallow pool they were standing in:

“Show me.”

“Show you what?”

“Show me who you are of course!”

Laughing lightly, Ahsoka stepped up close to her nervous Padawan, the smaller brunette intimidated to be so close to the statuesque woman:

“Remember our first encounter? I asked you to submit to the symbol of a Jedi…”

Recalling the offer she had once rejected, Rey was wracked with indecision. To prove herself now she would have to do the one thing she had denied Ahsoka before; commit to an act she thought of as shameful and even dangerous! But if it meant controlling the lustful desires that she now so desperately craved would it be worthwhile?? Drawn to her Mistress, the erstwhile scavenger decided there was only one way to know for sure:

Nodding slowly Rey unwrapped her own robes this time; throwing each tattered garments aside one by one much to Ahsoka’s approval.

Focusing on her Mistress, Rey leant tentatively forward to worship the other woman with her lips, holding eye contact with Ahsoka as she laid down kiss after kiss on her perfect orange skin.

Impressed with the girl’s offering, Ahsoka allowed Rey to slowly descend between her pendulous breasts, kissing each in turn before going down to the Jedi’s navel, finally kneeling in the viscous fluids that came up to her thighs. Eyes becoming level with her Mistress’ perfect nethers the brunette finally stared into the woman’s exotic flower. Momentarily allowing herself to enjoy this indulgent treatment, Ahsoka returned to the ritual at hand:

Attaching the lightsaber to the thick leather strap of her belt, Ahsoka erected the handle, her implication clear: This was the ultimate test of her trust in Rey, one she must take if she wished to proceed with her training. Whilst the brunette had no wish to debase herself so blatantly, the lure of further orgasms and self-discovery was simply too much for her to resist, and both women knew it:

It was this desire which compelled the nervous Padawan to slowly open her mouth wide and take the makeshift dildo onto her outstretched tongue. As her lips closed around the metal shaft Rey squeezed her eyes tightly shut, embracing this latest humiliation as a test of her courage. Unsure how to proceed the brunette lightly sucked the shiny surface before seeking guidance from the Jedi above, meeting her sharp blue gaze:

“Hmm, not bad.” Ahsoka said, impressed the proud girl had finally acquiesced:

"Now why don’t you try bobbing your head a little?”

Grudgingly doing as she was told Rey lowered her lips onto the shaft, sliding inch after inch into her mouth until she had almost half of it past her teeth. Pulling back until just the tip was between her lips, Rey acted on instinctive; gently repeating the process a couple of times in quick bobs before she was interrupted.

“That’s it little one; Ignore your vanity and transcend the physical! You are not submitting to me but to the power of the force itself!”

Looking up indignantly from her oral task; Rey questioned these bizarre Force teachings. But Ahsoka held firm, waiting until she could hear the girl below her sucking loudly on the lightsaber before issuing further advice, still testing the brunette’s commitment to her cause:

"Try and take a little more in your mouth, you're barely halfway! After all; a Jedi should know how to handle her weapon… Let us see if ‘little miss Skywalker’ can take at least two third’s."

Finding herself unable to do anything but obey the Jedi’s commands, Rey lowered her mouth further onto the hilt, taking more lightsaber into her gullet on every thrust of her head until she was sliding her lips down most of the shaft, only stopping so she could breathe through her nose.

"Better…" Ahsoka murmured, surprised by the girl’s continuing commitment; she’d figured Rey was too repressed to get this far:

“But you must swallow your pride!”

Rey gargled; given that she couldn’t speak with her mouth full, the brunette was a little unsure how to tell her Mistress that her ‘pride’ was not the issue. Again Rey nodded her head. After all there was no try; only do or do not. Leaning forward on her sore knees, the brunette forced the metal shaft down her spasming throat:

“More!”

Rey concentrated on keeping calm as she attempted to take the lightsaber’s hilt to the back of her gullet whilst resisting her gag reflex. It was so big. Feeling the unforgiving metal brush against her esophagus, the brunette’s eyes watered.

This was insane; wasn’t it?! Right now she had her own lightsaber lodged in her throat. If Ahsoka chose to she could end Rey’s life in an instant!

Watching Rey struggle Ahsoka did not allow sympathy to threaten her resolve as she looked down on the stubborn girl: she still had several more inches left to swallow. If this girl had any hope of discovering herself that bratty obstinance would have to be dealt with:

About to give up Rey shuddered as those orange fingers tangled in the loose buns tied at the back of her head. The brunette gasped as her Mistress’ pressed her downward, stretching her pink lips and ballooning her cheeks whilst the girl took even more of the lightsaber into her gullet:

“More!!”

Ahsoka ordered again, increasing the pressure on the back of Rey’s head. The inexperienced scavenger whimpered; her throat muscles resisting weakly even as the shaft slid down her neck.

Finally, after enough pressure from the Jedi, it did just that; the full hilt filling Rey’s windpipe until her nose pressed against Ahsoka’s belt.

Rey held that position for as long as she could, breathing in Ahsoka’s scent through her nose whilst desperately trying to remain calm; clinging to her mistress as she deep-throated her own weapon. Tears rolling down the girl’s beautiful face Rey swallowed; had she done enough??

Ahsoka too held her breath, contemplating that red face; long lashes fluttering maddeningly, cheeks bulding, plump pink lips wrapped around the thick metal shaft. Closing her eyes the orange woman probed the girl’s thoughts once more, finding Rey’s resistance much diminished. Satisfied Ahsoka relented; thrusting Rey backward she allowed the girl to splash into the pool leaving the hapless brunette coughing for air.

“Well done my young apprentice,” patting Rey condescendingly on the head, Ahsoka smiled:

“You have proven most dedicated.”

Having completely lost her composure Rey spluttered; croaking hoarsely:

“Thank you my Mistress-”

“-But we have only truly seen your lightside,” Ahsoka interrupted swiftly: “If you are to transcend the Force we must also probe your darkest depths…”

Pale and shaky Rey was rendered speechless; how could she possibly stoop any further??

Tapping the surface of the oil with an orange toe Ahsoka sent a ripple through is crisp surface, revealing the gleaming ceramics beneath:

“Look here; look deep.”

Kneeling in the shallow pool Rey leant over onto her hands; coming face to face with herself in the reflective surface. Blinking the brunette eyed her own reflection with disdain, staring into those hazel orbs. Watching the surface shimmer Rey scrutinised what lay before her; quickly becoming transfixed by its oily depths:

“What am I supposed to be seeing…”

Shaking her head Rey lost track of her question as she became entranced, rooted on all fours. Knowing she should have felt trapped or panicked Rey sunk into her glittering reflection. This was after all what she had come for; to know her true self.

Watching as the Jedi relic penetrated the girl’s soul, Ahsoka began to prepare Rey for her final lesson. Kneeling behind her, the woman placed a hand on the brunette’s back; forcing Rey into an arch whilst stretching the girl’s taught muscles and spreading her legs to perfectly present her pert round behind.

Allowing herself to be posed in this humiliating way, the Padawan could not tear her gaze away from her own reflection, even as she felt those orange fingers peel apart her fleshy white cheeks:

“What are you doing back there?”

“Every being has lightness at their core; and darkness at their back…”

Brushing her fingers through the surface of the pool, the orange woman ran an oil thumb into the girl’s crack as Rey shivered, her heart-shaped rear trembling beneath Ahsoka’s firm grasp:

“But that’s my bottom…”

Stretching her open Rey whined as her Mistress slipped the top of a digit into her forbidden darkness:

"Stay still little one,” Ahsoka insisted, massaging a cheek as she wriggled inside: “Soon I shall know your dark side very intimately…”

“Unnngh!”

Uncomfortable with this latest intrusion, Rey watched her reflection frown; eyelashes flickering in pain. Attempting to turn around however she was thwarted; Ahsoka’s palm pressing on her spine to keep the brunette down.

Soon that errant finger was joined by another, making Rey grunt in discomfort. She was too tight and too sensitive back there; even that small invasion felt intense. When her Mistress finally withdrew her fingers the brunette sighed in relief.

“I sense much darkness within you Rey; suppressed anger, frustration, lust. You hold them deep within where others cannot see.”

“Please,” Rey whimpered, a tear rolling down her cheek: “I want to be relieved!”

Attempting to sit up once more Ahsoka held the brunette down; forcing Rey to face her reflection, her chest dipping into the sticky oil pool:

“You can’t escape these feelings Rey... you must embrace them.”

With a lurch, and before she could fathom the suddenness of her movement, Ahsoka plastered herself over Rey’s bent over form, the Jedi’s heat burning the length of her back. Putting her mouth to the sensitive area behind her ear, Rey quivered; an orange face appearing over the shoulder of her reflection. Distracted by that beautiful visage she almost missed Ahsoka’s words:

“Trust in the force: allow me to penetrate your dark side.”

Goosebumps breaking out all over her skin Rey arched into the pool; body flinching away in denial:

“What?!” The spell broken Rey turned to face her Mistress; horrified at this implication.

“Stay strong little one,” Ahsoka whispered, her voice low and intimate in the tiny space between them, “I shall do the rest.”

Rey’s head spun. She couldn't think; Ahsoka was too close now and the air she breathed felt scalding, the incense oil all around them messing with her mind:

“But I am a Jedi; not some laser-brained banther fodder!”

“Let go of your pride and vanity!”

Grasping the back of her neck the Jedi turned the brunette’s head to face her dark reflection once more:

“This is the way.”

Feeling her own lightsaber brush against her naked thighs Rey swallowed; arousal overcoming her judgment. Over her shoulder Ahsoka smiled; white teeth glinting in the girl’s reflection:

“This is the way…”

Rey murmured. Breath deepening, pupils dilating, skin ghostly white whilst her nipples and clit swelled…. The brunette could see the arousal in her own reflection. Was this her dark side rising to the surface?? Could Rey stray so close to all she feared within her without succumbing to temptation??? There was only one way to know.

Pouring more of the oil from the pool between her cheeks, Rey instinctively flinched away, her dread only growing when the orange woman pressed the head of the lightsaber against her tiny pucker.

"Take a deep breath little one,” Ahsoka’s whispered over Rey’s internalised ramblings: "This will hurt."

Twisting the hilt forward the Jedi tried to burrow inside the girl’s clenched opening, increasing the pressure until finally her dark little hole gave way:

"Ugh!"

Hands skittering beneath her in the pool Rey dropped her head; wide eyes staring back at her from reflection as she tried to calm her hammering pulse.

It was painful. And weird, really weird. Rey felt herself opening wider and wider, the cool oil of the pool slicking the ring of flesh and easing the way of her lightsaber.

The head finally slipping inside, Rey’s dark hole gobbled up the hard metal shaft now that the biggest part was in. Behind her she could feel Ahsoka straining to feed the lightsaber into her bottom, but she couldn't bring herself to help her Mistress; instead clamping harder and harder on its length:

It hurt so much. Yet the sensation of the orange woman’s rigid pole inside her was too familiar to be simple pain. Beneath that forbidden lust was growing; making her breasts heavy and her pussy ache with need.

With one last hard thrust Ahsoka forced the length of Rey’s lightsaber into her quivering behind; forcing the girl to finally confront the dark lust within.

Rey waited with bated breath; expecting her Mistress to destroy her darkside. Instead however Ahsoka held in place; twisting and grinding her makeshift dildo against the brunette’s bowels. Struggling with this agonising stretch and no prospect of relief, Rey’s hand slipped from the ceramic suface so she could rub nethers; juices rolling between her fingers and becoming one with the pool. Ever so subtly Rey rocked back against her mistress, feeling those orange thighs brush against her own pale white legs; shame flickering on her reflection’s face.

"Now...push out the lightsaber.”

“What!?” Rey exclaimed in astonishment:

“But that’s not possible!”

“Not impossible,” Ahsoka responded darkly: “But difficult? Absolutely.”

Crouching down in front of the bent over brunette, Rey blanched. How had the Jedi moved so quickly?!

“Use the Force.” Ahsoka explained:

“Feel the energy flow through you… and push!”

Rey nodded slowly; determined to obey her Mistress’ teachings in spite of her misgivings. With her face scrunched up and her teeth gritted, the brunette fought to expel the intruder from her rectum. Cold sweat breaking over her body; Rey trembled all over with the effort but the huge monster in her bowels refused to budge.

"You're supposed to help too!" she complained, lifting her head to glare at the impassive face of the woman before her.

Rey bit her lip hard; what darkness within had possessed her to agree to this? Squeezing her eyes shut, she pushed even harder, gut rolling as the lightsaber lodged in her rectum crept infinitesimally outwards.

“That’s it little one; push!”

"Hnnnng! Ahhh!” Rey grunted, shifting on her knees; face practically in the pool beneath as she drew power from the force. Gradually she pushed out another two inches of the shiny shaft. Arms and legs shaking violently, rivers of sweat dripping from Rey’s forehead, matting her hair, trailing across her spine and down between her breasts.

"I can't do this!" Rey sobbed. "Help me!"

"Alright."

Slam!

Within a second the three inches Rey had agonisingly dislodged smashed back inside; white cheeks rippling as the ribbed hilt quivered deep in the girl’s crack.

“Awww! What are you DOING?!"

Resisting this inward pressure Rey summoned the Force; expelling the lightsaber to provide her innards with much needed relief.

Suddenly Ahsoka was grinning appreciatively back at her. Gesticulating with her orange fingers Rey gasped as the handle was once again shunted inward with a whoosh; her Mistress propelling the lightsaber at will:

Slam!

Without warning Ahsoka hammered back in; the shaft flying back between Rey’s shuddering cheeks with an undignified squelch. Groaning Rey flexed against the force, desperately overcoming the intoxicating sensations that burst from her sore backside. Closing her eyes the girl flinched as the Jedi’s hand cupped her cheek:

“Open” Ahsoka instructed, arousal thick in her voice. “Don’t suppress these feelings.”

"It ‘feels’ like you're ripping me apart!" Rey shouted through the veil of tears and sweat stinging her face, the droplets falling into the oil beneath her.

“This is true balance; light vs darkness. For every action there must be an equal and opposite reaction.”

Struggling with these teachings, Rey endeavoured to work in tandem with her Mistress; the lightsaber itself shoved back and forth inside the flexing brunette. Looking down Rey swallowed, her belly swelling with each violent thrust, a distinct bulge appearing and disappearing in time with the Jedi’s phantom pounding; Rey being literally fucked by the power of the Force.

"Yes, Rey! Embrace it!”

"OoooohHHHH!” Rey keened as Ahsoka started jack-hammering the lightsaber handle into her even faster. Skittering on the wet ceramics Rey splashed impotently; orange hands keeping her hips almost vertical as she was skewered over and over again.

“Yesss!! Let it hurt, goooood! Embrace your darkside; Rey Palpatine!!”

Lifting her head once more Rey stared up at her Mistress in horror; the brunette’s darkest secret revealed. Grinning down at the enthralled girl Ahsoka continued:

“You thought I wouldn’t know your true origin? That I could not sense it?!”

Ahsoka shook her head in disgust: Of course she had realised this was no ‘Skywalker’. This girl was a well of dark power that, left unchecked, could threaten the entire galaxy. That was why she had elected to subdue Rey; bend the dangerous prodigy of the Emperor to her will with pleasure and forbidden lust:

“But I am a Jedi?!” Rey gasped hoarsely.

"A Jedi?” Ahsoka responded scornfully: "You think a light force user would enjoy this treatment??”

Rey moaned, tears overflowing her eyes from the strain of the fucking and the inexplicable arousal that followed it. Her Mistress was right; in her haste to hide her identity and prove her worth the brunette had revealed a darker more dangerous desire. After all, good people couldn't enjoy this, could they? Not women, not without any other stimulation!

“No!!” Rey screamed in frustration between glorious anal thrusts: “I am not some -ugh! Some banther slut -ugh! From some backwater planet -Ugh! I am -Ugh! Rey- UGH! Fucking -URGH! Rey Skywalker!!”

In spite of her supposed ‘resistance’ Rey knew she would soon explode. Only when the lightsaber’s pounding slowed to a halt did the desperate brunette look down at her own pitiful reflection once more:

Red eyes looking back at her Rey saw the face of evil; a malicious razor-toothed grin on her own dark red lips. Rey Palaptine in all her glory.

Petting the shaking girl Ahsoka nodded:

“No Rey; this is your true nature. Not a Jedi but the slutty Sith spawn of a malevolent Emperor!”

Groaning Rey closed her eyes; drowning in the truth she had hidden from the rest of the galaxy, even herself! And yet her Mistress had seen through her… Painful lust burning through her flailing body the brunette groaned:

“But that darkness can be quelled,” Ahsoka exclaimed: “If you commit to this and atone! In fact…” Clapping her orange hands the brunette yelped as a fierce thrust propelled her body forward, her clammy chest squeaking across the wet floor:

“I can help you release your darkside; transform you. Not into a ‘Skywalker’ or a ‘Palpatine.’ You could be your true self… If you would choose that?”

Lost in the lust of the Force, Rey couldn’t answer immediately, instead concentrating on basking in these feelings.

"You want this?” Leaning over the girl, Ahsoka whispered silkily into her dripping hair:

“Do not deny your instincts little one. We bind ourselves with rules and renounce our urges, but that doesn't make them go away…”

Gesticulating with her orange fingers Rey moaned as the lightsaber began to spin into her stretched out crack:

"It twists them! Shame and darkness only feed your vices."

Rey couldn't make out what Ahsoka was saying anymore, a continuous strangled whimper issuing from the back of her throat. It felt as if the Jedi was trying to reach her stomach through her bowels. Overcome by this insane intrusion spittle leaked from Rey’s mouth in thick strings whilst her nethers clenched; juices dripping into the pool below.

Watching on from above Ahsoka’s breath was ragged; caught up in her own delicious teachings. Taking revenge on Palpatine’s heir, her blue eyes gleamed with intense arousal as the girl collapsed face first into the tempestuous oil:

Soaked and decrepit, Rey rolled onto her back, arching her spine towards the ceiling only to flinch away when the lightsaber was pressed into her ass by the hard surface below:

“Please Mistress -Uhh!! I want this -Unngh!!”

“Who are you!?”

“I-I am a banther’s butt -ugh! ! tuskan whore -Ugh A Submissive Sith Slut!”

Rey screamed as the shaft began to pulse with energy once more. Half-submerged in the pool from this angle the penetration seemed deeper, bruising her insides; each push producing a liquid sound as it jostled and rearranged her bowels.

Overcome by the pure lust of the Force, Rey’s mind finally short-circuited:

“Ohhhh Yessss!! YEEEESSSSSsssss….”

Fingers finding her nethers the brunette began rubbing her lips and rolling her mound in a way that would have sent Rey over the edge, if not for the urge to soil herself. Teetering between pleasure and disgust at what she was doing, the girl finally climaxed:

Cumming hard Rey writhed in the oil; coating herself in its juices as the liquid boiled between her thighs. Lightsaber exploding free of her ass the brunette shrieked as the weapon burst from the oil, spinning away into the darkness of the chamber.

Circling the pool Ahsoka watched on in awe as Rey finally exorcised her demons.

Screaming in relief, Rey spasmed place; drenching herself and her Mistress. Despite the circumstances, it felt so good to finally empty herself and submit; the oil around her bubbling before turning an impenetrable black.

A sharp cramp suddenly ripping through her belly Rey groaned; eyes rolling back as all the blood rushed to her head from all the effort.

Another spasm rippling through her, Rey was almost turned inside out trying to expel the last of her darkness, the sheer force of the movement creating an orgasmic rush that shot out of her dark hole and rippled her pert white cheeks.

Finally becoming limp Rey lay on the surface of her discharge, face relaxing into serene bliss. Free of all her repressed emotion, the brunette sighed as Ahsoka leant down, the orange woman stroking her tangled locks:

“You have done well my young apprentice; now you see yourself for what you are.”

“Thank you, my Mistress…”

Smiling down at Rey, the Jedi asked her the question once more:

“Who are you??”

“I’m no one…”


End file.
